britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things said by or about Zia Freely
Karel Luther: "I know you're not happy about this. Your opinion matters to me." Zia Freely: "I'm with you, Luther. The droids, the ’lifts... Grud, we couldn't have won the war without them. I'm Judge-born and Judge-raised. Claiming independence goes against everything I believed in. But we took a vote and I swore to stand by the consensus." ''Judge Dredd Megazine'' #279. ---- Zia Freely: "A Judge's first responsibility is to protect the population. Our population is dying. We could open a com-link and begin to arrange for non-combatant families to be extracted and—" Karel Luther: "No." Zia Freely: "No you won't do it or—" Karel Luther: "No, you're wrong. A Judge's first responsibility is to justice." Judge Dredd Megazine #282. ---- Zia Freely: "You told me the fight is all that matters. I think you're right. I think it matters more than Liberty itself. We can't win a planet-war. We just can't. But we can win an idea. This has to become about more than K Alpha 61. This has to become about more than Liberty. You have to take the fight to other worlds. You have to infect the colonies with a movement towards insurrection like it's a disease." Judge Dredd Megazine #284. ---- Interrogator: "How do you account for your absolute rejection of Justice Department training and conditioning?" Zia Freely: "I was trained and conditioned to fight for justice. You trained me too well." Judge Dredd Megazine #305. ---- Zia Freely (shooting a Zhind in the head): "EAT IT!" Judge Dredd Megazine #341. ---- Zia Freely (running at the SJS): "You bastards! You bastards! I cannot believe anyone or anything could be this treacherous! You're not human! You're not human!" Judge Dredd Megazine #342. ---- Kill-A-Man-Jaroo: "Shoot me the fuck dead." Marshal Lawson: "You know, use of that non-modified verbal obscenity is still a capital word crime in Mega City." Judge Dredd Megazine #350. ---- Marshal Lawson: "I can do exactly what I like. You know why? Because unlike everything else in this dirty little shanty town, I'm so legit it'll make you want to cry." Judge Dredd Megazine #351. ---- Marshal Lawson: "Just so you know... I am the law." Judge Dredd Megazine #353. ---- Marshal Lawson: "I will not stand for violence in my drokking town! Do you fools understand, or do I have to take potshots at your genitals until the instruction is crystal drokking clear?" Judge Dredd Megazine #361. ---- Marshal Lawson: "You have pleased me with the content of this conversation, Rondo. You may now purchase another bottle, and I will permit you five minutes of uninterrupted flirtation. Just five, mind, and no dirty talk." Judge Dredd Megazine #363. ---- Roy: "So you were a rebel?" Marshal Lawson: "I fought for what I believed in." Judge Dredd Megazine #373. ---- Marshal Lawson: "Come out with your hands up... ...or I'll come in there and mess you up!" Judge Dredd Megazine #374. ---- Marshal Lawson: "Does this look like a sympathetic face, Ted?" Ted Madderson: "Never did, never will." Judge Dredd Megazine #380. ---- Marshal Lawson: "I love Nerys Pettifer, but she chose to be the law. Damage comes with the job. We all got damage." Judge Dredd Megazine #392. ---- Marshal Lawson (describing Zia Freely): "She didn't see eye-to-eye with Luther, not at first. But she came to recognise the justice of what he was doing. So, in pursuit of that justice, she broke the law and stood with him." Judge Dredd Megazine #405. Category:Quotes